


Six Ways from Sunday

by twicefivemiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer is a beautiful thing, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicefivemiles/pseuds/twicefivemiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has bought himself a birthday present, now hopefully he can get Lucifer to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Ways from Sunday

Sam worries about it for a whole week beforehand. He's been apprehensive since he first saw it in the store and got the idea. It was almost an impulse purchase - he was just there for lube - but the shine of the jewel caught his eye.

So he bought it and waited until his birthday to ask. He's half afraid Lucifer will just laugh at him and half afraid that he's pushing his luck - isn't not having the world burned to a crisp enough of a gift?

Sam almost loses his nerve.

Lucifer is lying half on top of him, naked and lazy. The sheets have been kicked to the end of the bed and even through the worry, Sam has to admit that he loves this. Sleepy and sated, Lucifer pushes into his space like he pushed his way into Sam's life and sets about tracing vague Enochian characters with his fingers along the lines of Sam's ribs. He never would have guessed that the devil would be so cuddly.

Even while he sketches out words and the letters of his name across Sam's skin, Lucifer is watching the clock on the nightstand. Sam smiles to himself and drags his fingers through the Angel's hair. It had taken a while for Lucifer to understand the concept of birthdays and Sam is still not convinced that he completely _gets_ it, but he is making an effort and that in itself is something of a miracle.

When the display finally clicks over to midnight Lucifer makes a determined sort of sound and looks up. "Happy birthday, Sam," he says solemnly, like this is an important ritual.

Sam breathes out a small laugh and presses his lips against Lucifer's hairline, "Thank you." He's still amazed by the reality of having an Angel in his life - in his bed. Even if that Angel is Lucifer. Or maybe _especially_ because of who he is. Sam doesn't think the Angel was lying about how they have both been orbiting and drawn to one another for as long as they've both lived.

He takes a breath and nudges Lucifer off of his chest, leaning over the bed to reach his duffel and pull out a box. Sam's heart is beating too quickly and this is stupid, there's no reason to be worried. The worst than can happen is that Lucifer mocks him a little and refuses. But some of that adrenaline is not fear, some of it is anticipation, the curl of arousal at the idea of Lucifer accepting.

"I thought the custom was _receiving_ gifts on the anniversary of your birth," Lucifer comments, propping himself up on an elbow beside Sam.

"Yeah," he swallows, "this is kind of for both of us. If you like."

The Angel raises an eyebrow and watches as Sam hesitantly opens the box.

Sam pushes aside the cloth inside the packaging and picks up a glass plug. It's shaped like a spade, a rounded, blunt tip that widens to a diameter of nearly two inches before terminating abruptly at the slim neck. And at the end of the neck the toy has a more rectangular base, the glass edges smooth in contrast to the three unobtrusive crystals set in a line along the bottom. The whole thing is one uninterrupted flow of curves and lines, refracting the light of the nearby lamp. Sam thinks it's beautiful, a perfect match for the Angel who can be so vocal about the lack of _luxury_ in their lives.

It's not until he hears the catch in Lucifer's breathing that he can meet his eyes. He wasn't sure if Lucifer would know what it was, but the way the Angel's eyes are already darkening tells him he was wrong.

"I thought-" Sam begins, "I was hoping that you would wear it? Tomorrow, for my birthday?"

The rebuke he was half expecting never comes. Instead, Lucifer tugs him forward and down and kisses him hard, all tongue and the clash of teeth. When he pulls back, they are both somewhat breathless.

"Of course I will, Sam," Lucifer murmurs, resting his hand on the side of Sam's neck.

And Sam will never get used to that, how Lucifer never tells him no. At least, not in human matters - he can be incredibly stubborn and unreasonable when it comes to things of _cosmic importance_. But despite his almost unlimited power, despite how easily Lucifer could merely take whatever he wants, he allows Sam everything instead.

Sam makes something of an embarrassing noise and places the plug in the Angel's palm, letting him feel the weight and firmness of it.

"I want you to feel it all day," he whispers, not able to meet Lucifer's eyes, "I want it to drive you crazy. I want you to be ready for me."

Lucifer growls in reply and bites along Sam's jawline, dragging his own rough cheek against him.

"Now," the Angel demands.

Sam laughs quietly and kisses him again, keeping it gentler, softer, as he reaches down to stroke Lucifer's growing hardness. The Angel is not only cuddly, he is practically insatiable. Sam sometimes wonders if he created a monster by guiding Lucifer in his sexual awakening.

"I _just_ came," Sam complains, resting half his weight on Lucifer and smiling down at him. "'m tired and it's my birthday."

"Are you saying no to orgasms?"

He sounds so confused that Sam can't help but laugh again and rest his forehead against the Angel's collarbone in defeat, giving his length a gentle squeeze as he pulls his hand away.

"Well, I'm not saying no to _your_ orgasm."

Sam grabs the new bottle of lubricant from this bag beside the bed and settles himself between Lucifer's parted legs. He warms the slick stuff in his palms and soon finds himself distracted by massaging the Angel's perineum and exerting delicate amounts of pressure against his entrance. 

Sam is continually surprised by how responsive Lucifer is; his harsh exhalations and soft gasps always drive Sam nearly mad with lust and right about now he is revising his assertion of it being too soon. 

Lucifer is squirming now, trying to bear down on the pressure of Sam's fingers and growling a frustrated warning at him.

" _Now_ , would be nice, Sam."

With a cheeky grin, Sam raises an eyebrow at him while finally pushing two fingers inside, searching for his prostate and shamelessly stroking and massaging the area when he finds it.

"I thought you were patient," he chides playfully.

Lucifer's eyes have fallen closed and his fingers are twisted in the white sheet below him, the toy having fallen to the side. Sam smiles and figures he's beyond replying at the moment, judging from the involuntary shivers and gasps.

Sam continues the attention on Lucifer's prostate until the Angel starts writhing again and seems to be capable of at least somewhat rational thought. He pulls his fingers away and coats the plug with lube instead, looking up the length of Lucifer's body for confirmation.

When he gets an impatient nod in return, Sam smiles and presses the cool tip of the glass toy against the Angel's entrance, making him gasp again and shiver at the temperature change. Sam leans over Lucifer while he pushes it inside him, kissing up his neck and jaw. Lucifer's mouth goes slack when the toy pops into place, his pupils completely blown as he stares at Sam in awe.

"Again," he demands in a rough growl, sliding his hands all over the planes of Sam's chest and sides.

"Yeah?" Sam asks, thrilled that his idea has turned out so well.

Without waiting for a reply, Sam slowly pulls the plug back out again, making Lucifer shudder and press up against him as it pulls free. Lucifer's legs are spread almost painfully wide and the way he keeps trying to grind against Sam makes the hunter sure that he's made the right decision.

Sam leans down to kiss him, tugging gently on his bottom lip as he once again slides the toy into Lucifer's body, pressing until the base is flush against him, preventing the whole thing from disappearing. Sam turns the plug until the base is lined up properly, the crystals on the end forming a vertical line. The action makes Lucifer moan, clutching at Sam and rubbing his already leaking cock against the hunter's stomach.

"You are such a _sodomite_ ," Sam laughs gently, pulling back to look at him.

"That should not surprise you," Somehow, even laid out like this and desperate for Sam, Lucifer manages to pull off a condescending drawl, "I _am_ the Devil."

Sam can't reply. He just swallows heavily at the sight of him and feels his own arousal spike. From the piercing blue eyes to the flushed line of his cock to the unbelievable crystals lined below his testicles, Lucifer is absolutely perfect in a way Sam had never imagined. For the first time, he starts to think he may understand what the Angel meant when he said they were created for one another.

He runs his fingers along the base of the plug, feeling along the gentle edges of the crystals set on the glass base and watching as Lucifer's body clenches around it at the touch, pulling another strangled sound from him. Sam leans over and places a kiss on the inside of Lucifer's thigh and then drags himself up along the Angel's body.

"What does it feel like?" Sam asks quietly, wrapping his fingers around Lucifer's length once again and beginning to find the rhythm he likes best.

Lucifer is clearly beyond a complex description at the moment. He grasps at Sam's waist and thrusts his hips in counterpoint to the hunter's strokes. "Different than you," he finally settles with, interrupting himself with a stuttered exhale as Sam twists his hand over the head of Lucifer's cock and picks up the pace, "Firm, heavy and full ... but just as _good_."

Sam smiles brightly and mouths at the Angel's pulse point. "Good," he repeats softly, "Means we can do this again."

Lucifer shouts something incoherent and clings to Sam as he arches his back off the mattress and spills his release, the wetness of it tracking far up his chest as he shudders and gasps.

With a helpless groan, Sam bows his head on the Angel's shoulder and starts grinding himself against the crease of his leg. It doesn't take long for Sam to feel the fire of orgasm starting to pool in his gut and soon he is digging the fingers of one hand into Lucifer's hip and coming over the heated skin of the Angel’s thigh, Lucifer's name on his lips.

When he finally feels under control again, Sam looks up from where he has clenched his eyes closed against Lucifer's skin and groans once more when he sees how utterly _debauched_ the Angel looks. Lucifer smiles as if he is eavesdropping and rubs a soothing hand down Sam's spine, radiating smugness.

Although how _Lucifer_ should be the smug one, Sam has no idea.

Lucifer clicks his fingers and vanishes the mess of their combined release. Sam blinks but he thinks that he really should be used to that by now, Lucifer is way too spoiled to sleep in the wet spot, let alone allow semen to dry on him. Sam rolls his eyes and leans forward to press their lips together, licking lazily into Lucifer's mouth and coaxing him back into his own.

Sam rolls his shoulders and sits back up when they reluctantly part. He raises an eyebrow at Lucifer when he sees that the force of his orgasm pushed out the toy but all he gets back is a self satisfied smirk.

He laughs quietly and bends down to drop a kiss on the Angel's bent knee.

"Want to wait 'til tomorrow?"

Lucifer snorts and nudges him with a leg. "No," he answers decidedly.

Getting the message, Sam holds his hands up in defeat and then reapplies the lubricant to the glass toy. He shifts closer and strokes a palm up and down Lucifer's thigh as he carefully pushes the plug back inside him, thrilling at the little sigh the Angel lets out when he takes it past the widest part and it pops into place.

Sam caps the bottle of lube and lies back out next to Lucifer, curling into his body heat and tucking his head under the Angel's chin. Lucifer hums in contentment and gets his arms around Sam, settling in to keep him both warm and safe throughout the night. 

And that's something else that Sam is still getting used to, how much Lucifer clearly _cares_ for him. Not just as a vessel, but how Sam always believed lovers should care about one another. And the fact that he found that with _the Devil_ almost seems normal for his life by this point. Not to mention, he's the first person - Archangel - Sam has ever been with who doesn't mind his arm falling asleep under Sam's weight.

"You know I love you, right?" Sam asks sleepily, tangling their legs together.

Lucifer is quiet for a long moment but Sam doesn't dare open his eyes to check on him, too afraid of being caught looking vulnerable.

"I know," Lucifer finally intones, dragging his fingertips down the line of Sam's spine, "Or else I would not still be here. When I love, Sam, I love completely. And I could not have withstood being rejected again."

He wants to apologize, to promise to make up for the hurts of a million years ago, but Sam knows Lucifer better by now. Any attempt to sympathize will only make the Angel start to brood. Instead, Sam kisses the hollow of his throat and pushes himself tighter against him, settling into Lucifer's arms and beginning to drift off to sleep.

* * * *

The next morning is a maelstrom of activity.

Sam is awakened by Dean banging on the motel door and demanding breakfast. Sam groans and throws a shoe at the closed door, yelling that they'll be right out. Lucifer just stretches along his side and does everything in his power to convince Sam to stay in bed for a little longer.

"We can't," Sam insists, trying bat the Angel's hands away from his ass, "If we don't go feed Dean, he's likely to break in at the worst possible moment."

Lucifer pouts and pulls his best wounded expression, making Sam sigh with regret and lean to kiss away his complaints. Honestly, you would think the Angel had never been given enough attention before. Lucifer frowns again when he pulls away and gets up off the bed. He gives Sam a determined look and rolls over onto his stomach, spreading his legs, making Sam still in his search for clothes and swallow past the sudden tightness in his throat.

Sam can just see the jewelled strip of the plug's base between Lucifer's cheeks and it takes all of his concentration not to abandon his plans for the day and give in to the Devil.

"I just need more lubricant, Sam," Lucifer says innocently over his shoulder, as if he doesn't know _exactly_ what he's doing. "Unless you want me to do it?"

"Yeah-" Sam starts dryly and then shakes his head, "I mean, no. I'll do it."

He grabs the bottle from the tangle of blankets at the foot of the bed and climbs up behind Lucifer, stubbornly ignoring the hooks of arousal in his gut. Sam leans down and places a kiss at the base of the Angel's spine, dragging his finger slowly down the crack until he encounters the base of the toy.

Sam had bought one made for extended wear, and so the neck of it is relatively long and thin while the bulbous head of the glass plug stays more easily inside Lucifer, the firmness of it constantly reminding him that it is there, filling and stretching him. Sam whines a helpless noise and strokes his hand down the curve of Lucifer's ass and along the back of his thigh.

"Reconsidering?" 

Lucifer's voice breaks into his thoughts and Sam looks up, caught.

"No," he says more decidedly than he feels, "absolutely not. We're going to have breakfast, walk around the fair, and go out for lunch." Sam nods like this plan is foolproof, like Lucifer is not already planning how to disrupt it.

Despite Lucifer's offers to zap him away somewhere exotic, Sam has his birthday all planned out right here. He and Dean were rarely in one place for very long and this seaside town has a spring fair taking place that Sam is embarrassingly excited about. Small town America is not something he ever had the time to enjoy as a kid.

Sam nods to himself and sets about adding more lube to the plug and to Lucifer, doing his best to ignore the Angel's sighs.

"Okay," he says, when he is done, adjusting the base to align properly. He strokes down Lucifer's leg a final time and wills his arousal to subside, "Let's go."

Lucifer grouses the entire time Sam is getting ready - Lucifer himself, of course, merely snapped himself dressed and ready and then made a show of waiting for him. Sam rolls his eyes and tucks few trial packets of lube into Lucifer's front pocket and mouths, 'Just in case.'

He shouldn't have slept so long. Sam tears through the motel room looking for a missing sock, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he tries to do several things at once. He's buttoning up a shirt while trying to tie his shoes when Lucifer finally sighs and does it for him, dressing Sam with a click of his fingers while still standing near the door with crossed arms and a bored expression.

Despite the Angel's obvious disdain for human morning rituals, Sam just grins at him when he finishes and places a chaste kiss on Lucifer's lips moments before Dean is back at the door, Castiel trailing at his heels.

Breakfast is a casual affair. They eat at a local diner and Sam and Dean make a competition of finding the greasiest foods on the menu. Lucifer and Castiel just sit in the booth with slightly disgusted expressions and refuse all offers of coffee or food.

The early afternoon is spent strolling around the county fair. There are a few rickety-looking rides, but Sam is mostly interested in people watching, stopping at various booths to admire the craftsmen's wares and trying (unsuccessfully) to introduce Lucifer to cotton candy.

Sam's erection had finally faded around the time they were paying the bill at the diner but the entire morning and afternoon is an exercise in self-control.

Lucifer keeps _looking_ at him. And he doesn't seem at all embarrassed to be wearing a sex toy in public, even if no one can tell. But _Sam_ knows and Lucifer makes sure he doesn't forget it.

Lucifer spends all day casually shifting his weight when only Sam is watching. He wriggles in his seat when Dean and Cas go to settle the bill and as they walk along the fair grounds Sam keeps catching him clenching and relaxing, giving Sam small smiles when he sees the hunter's glare.

Damn. Sam had intended for _Lucifer_ to be driven mad by this, not torture himself.

Although he should have known that the Devil would be able to turn any situation to his advantage.

They're leaning against a railing and facing out at the Atlantic as Sam finishes his cotton candy and Lucifer is doing it again. Dean has convinced Cas that the rides are safe enough and bribed him into taking a turn on the tilt-a-whirl. Sam is just glad Lucifer has no interest in the things.

Sam growls and leans into the Angel's space, bumping their shoulders together.

“Stop it,” he mutters under his breath.

“Stop what?”

Sam blows out a breath in frustration and turns a glare on Lucifer. “Stop _clenching_. You're doing it on purpose.”

Lucifer smiles out at the sea and replies calmly, “It feels good.”

Well, at least he didn't try to play innocent. Sam digs his fingers hard into the driftwood that forms the railing and tries to pretend that he didn't just hear that.

The rest of the fair is a blur of lust and impatience. Lucifer disappears once but finds his way back to Sam again soon enough, his movements more fluid and relaxed.

By the time their late lunch reservation rolls around, Sam is vibrating with tension. Dean, of course, notices immediately. And it only makes it worse that Lucifer is smirking at him over his brother's shoulder while Sam stammers through an excuse.

They end up eating on an outdoor patio. It's built high over the shoreline so that the ocean comes right up under the deck when high tide rolls in. They specialize in seafood, of course, so Sam and Dean order a wide selection of appetizers to try a bit of everything before their meal.

Cas looks at the food curiously but Lucifer just scoffs and will have none of it. He is much more interested in the roll of the faraway waves and cries of the seagulls who are brazenly approaching the patio despite the wide-eyed owl statues meant to frighten them away.

At first, the fresh air does wonders for calming Sam down but now Lucifer is closer to him than ever. The Angel runs his finger along the condensation on his water glass but does not drink from it. Sam's eyes are drawn to the movement and he stares for a long moment before Dean clears his throat and kicks him from under the table.

“So,” Dean says, trying to restart the conversation that had died through Sam's distraction, “did the Devil get you anything for your birthday?”

Sam is silent, trying to figure out how to answer that. He takes another bite of his blackened haddock to have an excuse not to speak.

Lucifer, meanwhile, scoffs at Dean for not asking him directly and Cas has an interested sort of expression as he looks to his brother for an answer, clearly intrigued by the whole idea of birthdays.

Dean sighs and reluctantly turns to Lucifer, “What'd you get him?”

The Archangel looks up at Dean innocently.

“Jewellery,” he deadpans.

Sam chokes on his fish and has to gulp water before he can breathe again.

It just gets worse as they finish their meals. Lucifer keeps pressing his leg against Sam under the table and every time Sam looks over to him he finds the unearthly blue of the Angel's eyes staring back at him.

Just after he and Dean order from the dessert menu, Sam snaps.

Lucifer is dragging his ankle along the hunter's calf and Sam can just barely see him squirming in his seat from the corner of his eye. At last, Sam throws his napkin down on the table and elbows Lucifer to come with him.

“We'll be right back,” he throws over his shoulder and as he herds Lucifer toward the relative privacy of the men's room.

The Angel is grinning from the moment they close the door behind them, looking absurdly pleased with himself. Sam just scowls and leaves Lucifer lounging by the long vanity as he checks the stalls for occupants.

It's rather nice for a restroom. Much more upscale than he usually sees on the road. Sam smiles when he confirms that they're alone and goes to throw the deadbolt near the top of the door. As he does, he hears Lucifer click his fingers and knows that no one will attempt to interrupt them. Hell, the door probably doesn't even exist on the other side of the wall now.

“You are driving me crazy,” Sam accuses as he crowds up against Lucifer, holding him by the hips and pressing his nose to the Angel's throat.

Lucifer just laughs quietly and pulls Sam closer. “This was your idea, you know,” he chides, soothing strands of hair behind Sam's ear.

Sam scoffs but kisses him briefly, admitting that, yeah, this was a pretty spectacular idea even if Lucifer seems completely unaffected.

“I want you _now_ ,” Sam growls as he lifts Lucifer's tshirt over his head and throws it down to the end of the vanity. The moment he can, Sam has his hands over the bare skin of Lucifer's chest and back, leaning down to kiss a messy line along his neck.

He will never understand it, how Lucifer can so callously disregard human life in their hunts but still be so _human_ in moments like these. Sam knows, in a secret part of his mind that makes him feel guilty if he looks at for too long, that it's for him, that the Devil is only trying so hard so he can keep him.

Lucifer tries, but there are some things he is still learning. He has a surprising inability to understand the concepts of privacy and personal space (or, rather, he chooses to disregard them). He often listens in to Sam's thoughts or fears and does things for him like his little trick with the restroom door, but Sam has a sneaking suspicion that Lucifer would be just as happy to do this out on their table before dessert. Because the Devil also has no shame. They have had to have more than one conversation about inappropriate nudity since they started sleeping together.

He's biting softly along Sam's jaw now, learning what to do with his hands by copying the hunter.

Sam pulls away after a moment, inhaling deeply to get a hold of himself. He nudges Lucifer until the Angel turns around in his arms and Sam can see them both reflected in the mirror. With an arm wrapped around Lucifer's chest, Sam rests his chin on the Angel's shoulder and clumsily undoes his belt with his other hand, pulling it free of the denim and finally reaching down into the waistband of Lucifer's jeans.

He huffs a breath against the skin of Lucifer's neck and looks at him in the mirror while he closes his fingers around the already hard length of him.

“I was afraid you weren't affected at all,” Sam admits quietly as Lucifer grunts and tries to push into his hand.

The Angel gives him a disappointed look through the mirror and reaches a hand back to grip Sam's hip, grinding himself backward against him.

Sam gasps and lets his head fall forward, tightening his arms around Lucifer.

“Of course I am, Sam. You should not doubt my attraction to you.” Lucifer smirks at him, “Even if you are human.”

He offers a sheepish smile and drops a kiss on Lucifer's shoulder, “C'mon, I want to see you.”

He gets an affectionate eye roll for that as Lucifer toes off his shoes and socks, allowing Sam to tug his jeans and boxers down over his thighs.

Sam stands back as Lucifer tosses the rest of his clothing over near his discarded shirt and watches him carefully in the mirror. Sam shakes his head with a smile. Lucifer is the only person he knows – human _or_ Angel – who could stand completely nude in a public restroom and be totally at ease.

He runs his hand down the line of Lucifer's back, watches the Angel arch into the touch and begin to stroke himself. Sam exhales messily as his hands slip down to Lucifer's hips and the cheeks of his ass. He gently slides his fingers along the base of the plug and when he pulls back to see it again his own dick pulses impatiently in his jeans.

Sam shivers with anticipation and carefully begins to pull the toy out, mouthing along Lucifer's back and shoulders as he does. Lucifer exhales in a rush when it pulls free and tightens his grip on his cock, dark eyes watching Sam through the reflection.

Sucking on the Angel's pulse point, Sam places the plug in the sink next to them and returns to running his hands along Lucifer's sides. Rushing, he undoes his own jeans and shoves them down his thighs, allowing him to move back against Lucifer and rub the heated length of his erection between the Angel's cheeks, groaning at the sensation and tipping his forehead against Lucifer's shoulder.

“Are you ready for me?”

Lucifer laughs and reaches back to squeeze Sam's hip. “I took the time to prepare,” he confirms, his eyes sparkling in the mirror.

Sam makes a whining sound and closes his eyes, trying desperately not to imagine Lucifer prepping himself for this.

Before he can look back up, Lucifer pulls away from him and turns around, getting his hands on either side of Sam's face and leaning in to kiss him, keeping a soft pressure despite the flare of desire between them.

Sam is just beginning to push back into the kiss, coaxing Lucifer's tongue into his mouth with quick slides and enthusiastic sounds when the Angel steps back again, breaking contact.

He moans the loss of him and reaches to grab Lucifer's arm but the Angel is already lifting himself up onto the vanity, leaning back until his shoulders and head are resting against the mirror.

Humming his appreciation, Sam moves in close between Lucifer's legs and mouths across the Angel's collarbone until Lucifer pulls him back up for another kiss, unbuttoning his shirt as he does.

Lucifer finally gets Sam's shirt undone but does not bother stripping it off of him, just slips an arm around his back and rubs his palm along the muscles of Sam's chest and stomach, pulling him ever closer in silent demand.

Sam huffs out a laugh when their lips part and he hooks one of Lucifer's bare legs around his waist, stroking his hand along the Angel's thigh while he gives his own erection a few pulls and lines himself up against Lucifer's entrance.

They hold each other's gaze as Sam slowly pushes into him, groaning aloud with the all-consuming heat of the Angel. He pauses only when he is fully inside, breathing hard against Lucifer's neck and clutching his hip and side for support.

“Christ, Lucifer,” he swears as the Angel mouths along his jawline and turns his head to meet him in an uncoordinated kiss.

He feels more than hears the rumble of Lucifer's amusement at his blasphemy and Sam closes his eyes and begins pushing into the Angel in an uneven rhythm, concentration more on the kiss than his thrusts. 

It is not until Lucifer's fingers slide down the slick skin of his back and clutch at his ass, pulling him in hard, that Sam picks up the pace, finding a force and speed that makes him shudder and clutch Lucifer closer, that makes Lucifer's mouth go slack in pleasure and has him arching into the rocking of Sam's hips.

Lucifer is perfect, the breathy moans and the way his leg bends around Sam, the tight heat and overwhelming _realness_ of him – so much more than the mere vessel he inhabits. It all condenses into a singular sense of _rightness_ when they are connected like this, when even Lucifer's Grace seems bent around him and thought of the outside world is completely impossible.

Sam breaks from the kiss with a gasp and buries his face in the crook of Lucifer's neck as he attempts to stroke the Angel in a vague counterpoint to his thrusts, trying to keep separate rhythms that soon stutter to inelegant strokes and rocking but nonetheless have Lucifer arching against him.

When the rush of orgasm starts building within him, Sam fists his hand around Lucifer's cock and pulls out of him despite the Angel's indignant growl. He distracts Lucifer with another long kiss as he grinds up against the Angel's cock, stroking his hand around them both. It only takes a few pulls to finish him off and soon enough Sam is overwhelmed with his release, shuddering against Lucifer and coming in long pulses.

Lucifer wraps both legs around Sam's waist and pulls him tightly against the Angel's body as he, too, is overcome. Sam gets his arms around Lucifer's shoulders and holds him through the gasping intensity of his orgasm, stroking absently through the Angel's hair as they both come down.

Sam hears the thump of Lucifer's head against the mirror and looks up to see the Angel smiling at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Is this an appropriate birthday celebration?”

Sam laughs loudly and leans down to nip at Lucifer's lips.

“Yes,” he assures him, “this has been an awesome birthday.”

The Angel gives him a smirk and looks positively devilish for a moment. “Just wait until tonight, then,” he says darkly.

Sam is about to ask when Lucifer raises his hand, and he has to interrupt himself to cover the Angel's fingers with his own.

“Don't,” Sam says quietly, “Let me.”

He slowly pulls away and wets a few paper towels, concentrating on cleaning them both off the human way. Sam pays special attention to Lucifer and lets his lips trail after the cool touch of the paper towel everywhere he cleans. When he is finished, Lucifer holds up the glass plug again with an expectant look.

Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise, “Again?”

Lucifer scoffs quietly at Sam's slowness, “I said we are not yet done, did I not?”

He looks up from putting his clothes back together and has to swallow thickly at the image of the nude angel perched on the vanity and offering him a sex toy.

“Okay,” Sam agrees meekly. “Should probably disinfect it, though. You know-” he waves a hand around, “public restroom.”

Lucifer honestly seems to find that amusing and pushes himself down off the counter top with a laugh. He pushes the cold toy into Sam's hand and goes to fish out what appears to be the last of the packets of lube. 

“Taken care of,” he promises, ripping the foil packet with his teeth and pouring out its contents into Sam's palm. “It's better if you do it,” Lucifer admits quietly, letting the package flutter to the floor and rubbing his thumb along Sam's temple.

Sam nods weakly and coats the glass while he chases after Lucifer's lips and tries to express his sheer gratitude through lips and tongue alone.

The kiss breaks when Lucifer smiles and turns back around, leaning half over the vanity and raising his eyebrows at Sam.

He huffs an amused breath and spends a moment rubbing over the ring of muscle with his thumb, making Lucifer sigh with slow pleasure and push back against him. Sam grins and moves his hand away, replaces it with the cool tip of the plug instead.

“Easy,” he cautions as Lucifer whines and tries to push himself onto it, “we're not quite ready again so soon.” Sam raises an eyebrow at Lucifer's reflection, “At least, _I'm_ not.”

Lucifer scoffs at him but relaxes as Sam slides the plug into place and realigns the jewels, taking a long moment to scatter kisses over the skin of the Angel's ass and run his fingertips across and down the base of the toy, amazed.

When he finally pulls back and helps get Lucifer dressed again (glaring whenever he tries to snap himself into his clothes), Sam is starting to get worried about how long they've been gone.

He kisses Lucifer a final time before hurrying them both back out to their table.

When they arrive, it is to the not-so-welcoming glare of his older brother. Dean has his elbows on the table, staring moodily at Sam's empty chair, though that gaze soon switches to an accusatory glare when Lucifer and Sam sit back down.

“Sorry,” Sam apologizes, “there was a line.”

Before Dean can answer, a trio of waiters crowd around their small table and place a slice of chocolate cake in front of Sam, complete with sparklers and a plastic 'Happy Birthday' sign.

Sam is just opening his mouth to say that this is really not necessary when they begin _singing_. He buries his face in his palms while Dean leans over the table with a broad grin and hisses,

“See what happens when you take off for a little _afternoon delight_ , Sammy? Public humiliation.”

The whole patio is looking at them and Sam is flushed bright red while Lucifer sits calmly beside him, sharing a baffled look with Cas.

By the time they wish “the birthday boy” a finally happy birthday and leave, Sam can't even look up from the table and Castiel is wondering aloud what free cake was supposed to teach Sam.

Sam is just about ready to plot his revenge on Dean when Lucifer nudges him with his shoulder leans over to kiss him right in front of the entire patio. And it is not until midway through exploring the Angel's mouth that Sam registers the taste of chocolate. 

He pulls away to see that while he was busy being mortified, Lucifer has decided to try at least a bit of food after all. Sam smiles broadly and pulls the Angel back into a kiss, ignoring the irritated groan from his brother and the curious enquiries on the significance of “afternoon delight” from Cas.


End file.
